Freezing: El despertar del heroe
by Shine Kazuya
Summary: Fic dedicado a Freezing. contiene referencias ajenas a este anime/manga, especificamente introduciendo personajes de otras series/mangas.


**(N/A: Bueno, para empezar tengo que decir que este es mi primer fanfic, así que como verán no soy muy experto.**

 **Ahm este fic contiene referencias a muchos animes y mangas, pero originalmente contiene mas Freezing que nada, por eso no lo metí como CrossOver. Espero darme a entender y que les guste mucho.)**

* * *

 **Freezing: El despertar de un héroe**

Durante el ataque Nova Crash 13, Kazuya Aoi toma la dolorosa decisión de destruir al nova tipo R a costa de dar su propia vida, lo que no sabe es que toda vida tiene una segunda oportunidad.

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo**

 **Alaska 0:21 Hrs.**

Mediante un ataque de un Nova tipo R, Kazuya, Satellizer , al igual que todo su equipo no podían detener a este ente maligno con el fin de destruir su mundo, todos estaban exhaustos y heridos con cortadas.

A las Pandoras Legendarias les costaba trabajo el intentar derribarlo pero les era imposible. Los Limiters usaban su Freezing para detenerlo y así Las Pandoras lo atacaran pero era igual de inútil.

En un intentó desesperado, Satellizer dio un gran salto para atacar de frente, sin embargo el Nova le atrapo con sus tentáculos lanzándola a la lejanía.

Kazuya: ¡Senpai! -Corrió hacia a ella para luego atraparla en sus brazos. -Senpai, ¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto muy preocupado.

Satellizer: Si, gracias. -dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

De pronto el extraño Nova miro fijamente a Kazuya y capto un aura de color azul brillante cubriendo todo su cuerpo con esa luz tan brillante y tan misteriosa. Este, muy alarmado se tele-transporto a gran velocidad para evitar ser atacado.

Rana: ¿Donde esta-de arimasu? -Pregunto muy desconcertada

Ticy: Elizabeth-san ¿Lo ves en alguna parte? -Pregunto de forma alarmante

Elizabeth: No, no lo veo, ¿Y tu André lo ves? -dijo igualmente asustada.

André: No lo veo por ningún lado Elí.

Cleo y Arnett lo detectaron acercándose a Kazuya y a Satellizer.

Arthur: Kazuya, cuidado!, ¡Esa cosa está detrás de ustedes! -grito alarmado.

Satellizer y Kazuya dieron vuelta, el Nova lanzo uno de sus tentáculos hacia ellos, el peli-negro empujo a la rubia para no recibir el golpe. Sin embargo, el muchacho se llevo un fuerte golpe del ente, lanzándole a mas de 5m de distancia provocando que se estrellara en el suelo con heridas muy graves.

Satellizer: ¡Kazuya! -grito de forma desesperada mientras corría hacia el muchacho.

Rana: ¡Kazuya-kun! -grito asustada al ver como el chico de sus sueños estaba herido.

Cassandra al igual que las demás Pandoras Legendarias presenciaron como lastimaron a su hijo/sobrino esto provoco una gran ira, las cinco Pandoras se lanzaron a por el Nova que lo ataco. Cuando Satellizer llego hacia Kazuya, noto que estaba inconsciente pero con graves heridas.

Satellizer: ¿Kazuya?-la rubia le hablo. Comenzó a asustarse al ver que no respondía. -Kazuya despierta por favor. -rogo mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez

Cuando las Pandoras Legendarias intentaron atacarlo el Nova desvió sus ataques y les lanzo descargas eléctricas. El dolor del ataque que recibieron era insoportable, ninguna pudo contener el grito tras el dolor.

Todas las Pandoras fueron paralizadas, cuando el Nova se volvió a acercar, Satellizer con lagrimas en sus ojos ella abrazo fuertemente a Kazuya en su pecho y le susurro.

Satellizer: Estaremos juntos mi querido Kazuya -cerro sus ojos para no sentir el golpe.

Cuando el Nova iba a dar el golpe final, un leve brillo de color azulado rodeo el cuerpo de Kazuya formando una especie de campo de fuerza, protegiéndolos a ambos.

Satellizer: ¿Kazuya? -Miro fijamente al muchacho y al momento que ella acerco su rostro al de el, el muchacho se levanto aun mal herido.

Kazuya: S-Satella-Senpai, aléjense de aquí lo mas lejos que puedan, no será seguro si se quedan todos aquí-advirtió con determinación.

Satellizer: ¿Pe-Pero que hay de ti?-cuestiono

Kazuya: No te preocupes por mi -contesto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kazuya: Satella-senpai… Gracias por aceptarme como tu Limiter, pero sobre todo, gracias por estar a mi lado. -sonrió sabiendo que el debía marcharse de este mundo sin siquiera disfrutar su joven vida y con la mujer que ama.

Satellizer: ¿Que estas diciendo Kazuya? -Pregunto posando sus manos en el rostro de el.

En ese momento Kazuya empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, debido a la sobre carga de energía que contenía su cuerpo mal herido. El brillo de Kazuya aumento haciendo que de el emanaran relámpagos de luz. Satella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el de orbes grisáceos, lo cual causo que ella derramara mas lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia.

Satellizer: ¿Kazuya, que intentas hacer? -La rubia estando preocupada por el pelinegro, en un intento de tocar su hombro, pudo sentir una pequeña onda eléctrica que le paralizo la mano. El pelinegro miro como la rubia sostuvo su mano paralizada por la onda eléctrica recibida sin intensión por el y sabia perfectamente que había llegado la hora de marcharse de este mundo.

Kazuya: Sa… Satella… en este momento mi cuerpo esta demasiado sobrecargado, debo expulsar esta energía acumulada dentro mi cuerpo -En ese momento el pelinegro callo de rodilla aguantando el gran dolor que tenia en su pecho.

Satellizer: ¡Kazuya, resiste! -La rubia grito de forma desgarradora al ver como su amado pelinegro aguantaba el dolor a causa de su propia energía que lo consumía por completo.

Kazuya: Es… por eso que tu…, y los demás deben huir de aquí ahora -Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras contenía su dolor interno.

Satellizer: No. No, no, ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡No puedes hacerlo!, ¡Vas a morir!. -le tomo la mano y lo aferro a su pecho mientras le gritaba con dolor y tristeza. -¡No quiero que me dejes Kazuya! -suplico.

Kazuya: Si no lo detengo, esa cosa lo destruirá todo-agrego

Satellizer: ¡No quiero perderte! -gritaba la rubia a los cuatro vientos.

Sabiendo que era el ultimo momento en el que estarían juntos, decidió aproximarse a Satella, de manera lenta y decidida, así juntando sus labios a los de ella uniéndolos en un tenue beso provocando que las mejillas de Satellizer se tornaran a un rojo oscuro con lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

Kazuya: Con este beso demuestro lo que significas para mi Satellizer L. Bridget -susurro para ella -Te amo. -agrego.

Al escuchar la frase " _ **te amo**_ " Satellizer no dudo en pegarse a su pecho y decirle -Yo también te amo Kazuya.

Unos segundos después unos helicópteros tipo (Black Hawk) llegaron para sacar los equipos, en ese momento se Kazuya se va corriendo hacia el nova.

Piloto: A todas las unidades, deben evacuar la zona, repito, deben evacuar la zona-Hablo el piloto con el megáfono alertando a las unidades de retirarse

Ticy: Debemos irnos -Dijo la líder del grupo mientras los demás miembros subían a los helicópteros.

Kazuya: Bueno, es hora de irme -Dijo el pelinegro en el momento en que soltó a la rubia. Satella se quedo con la mirada perdida y viendo como la persona mas importante para ella moriría por protegerla. -¡Satella, sal de aquí! -Kazuya le grito para que se marchara pero se quedo inmóvil. Después de ese momento tan trágico, Rana y Kaho miraron a la rubia y bajaron del helicóptero para decirle que fuera con ellas

Rana: Satellizer-san debemos irnos. -Dijo la peli azul tomándola del hombro derecho.

Kaho: Senpai, el quiere que usted permanezca con vida. -Dijo la castaña rojiza tomándola de las manos para llevarla al helicóptero.

En es instante el pelinegro detuvo a su amigo rubio y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. -Arthur, cuida a Satella por mi. -le pidió que cuidara de su amada y Arthur asintió con la cabeza y con algunas lagrimas.

Arthur: Adiós hermano -susurro el pelirrubio mientras iba en dirección al helicóptero, al momento de que se elevaron los helicópteros, el pelinegro miro a su rubia de espalda y ella viéndolo mandándole un pequeño beso a base de lagrimas de dolor, miedo y tristeza al ver que nunca volvería a verla.

Cuando el nova se acercaba mas a Kazuya el expulso todo el poder de su Freezing causándole una sobre carga al nova y por supuesto al pelinegro, y respectivamente el muchacho por lo débil que estaba perdía sangre rápidamente.

En ese instante Kazuya veía como pasaba toda su vida en un segundo y el susurro. -Adiós mi querida Satella -Cuando Kazuya cerro sus ojos con intensas lagrimas en sus mejillas y con una leve sonrisa. El joven pelinegro dio un leve respiro y al final suspiro, causando un choque que ocasiono una fuerte explosión que se pudo ver y sentir como una explosión nuclear por todo el continente.

Mientras tanto en el helicóptero toda la brigada de Ticy estaban viendo a distancia la explosión de energía Freezing de color azul pálido frente a ellos. Pero la joven rubia se quedo con los ojos abiertos y supo que el pelinegro que la había cuidado, la había consolado y la había amado con todo su corazón se había ido, ella se arrodillo y…

Satellizer: ¡KAZUYA! -Soltó un grito de abundante dolor desde lo mas profundo de su interior, el corazón de Satellizer L. Bridget conocida como "La Reina Intocable" se quebró en mil pedazos al ver como sus sueños a lado de esa persona se iban por un oscuro abismo, todos sus anhelos se hacían cenizas.

Mientas todos vieron el dolor de Satellizer todos derramaron sus lagrimas por la perdida de no solo un compañero, sino de un amigo, un camarada, un hijo, un sobrino y un hermano.

 _Ese día perdieron a un Héroe…_

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **(N/A: Es algo Random pero, es mi primera vez escribindo fis y publicandolo. Gracias por leer.)**


End file.
